


Lying

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lying

Clint lied a lot,  
In his life.   
He lied to the people in the hospital,   
When they asked about his injuries.   
He lied about his age,  
To get into the Army.   
He lied when he said,   
He didn't love his brother.   
He lied when he said,   
He was fine after Loki.  
Clint lied a lot,  
To assure people.


End file.
